Fabian Aichner
| image = Fabian_Aichner_stat_photo_2.png | names = Fabian Aichner Adrian Severe | height = 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) | weight = 220 lb (100 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = South Tyrol, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida, United States | billed = | trainer = Alex Wright | debut = 12 December 2011 | retired = }} Fabian Aichner (21 July 1990) is an Italian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs in their developmental territory NXT using his real name. He is recognized as being the second Italian-born professional wrestler in WWE, following after WWE Hall of Famer Bruno Sammartino. He previously performed on the independent circuit throughout Europe under the ring name Adrian Severe. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2011–2017) Fabian made his professional wrestling debut on 12 December 2011 for New European Championship Wrestling (NEW). In 2012, Fabian competed in the finals of the NEW World Heavyweight Championship tournament but ultimately did not win the tournament nor the championship. In 2013, Fabian once again reached in the finals of a NEW tournament, this time competing in the Deadline tournament but he once again would not win the tournament; the same would happen in the Deadline tournament in 2014. After his return to the independent circuit following the Crusierweight Classic, Fabian would win the NEW World Tag Team Title Tournament with Mexx. In 2014, Fabian defeated Chaos in the finals in the King Of The North Tournament. At the end of this year Cagematch ranked him No. for the Euro-Match des Jahres Cagematch Year End Awards. In 2017, Fabian competed for the German Wrestling Federation (GWF) and the Flemish Wrestling Force (FWF). World Wrestling Entertainment Cruiserweight Classic (2016) In June 2016, WWE announced Fabian Aichner as one of the 32 participants in the Cruiserweight Classic tournament. Fabian was selected to represent Italy during the tournament. In the first round of the tournament, Aichner was eliminated by Jack Gallagher. NXT (2017–present) On 5 June 2017, it was announced that Aichner had signed a contract with WWE. On 22 June, Aichner made his return at a NXT live event in a losing effort against Adrian Jaoude. It was later revealed that Aichner had gained almost 30 lbs of muscle since his appearance in the Cruiserweight Classic. He made his television debut on the 27 September episode of NXT, losing to Kassius Ohno. Aichner had his first televised victory on the 1 November episode of NXT, defeating Johnny Gargano. During the inaugural USA Network broadcast of the 13 December episode of NXT, Aichner challenged for the NXT Championship held by Andrade Almas but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Aichner returned in January 2018 competing solely in singles matches against opponents including Roderick Strong, No Way Jose, Kassius Ohno, Raul Mendoza, Aleister Black. During 7 February episode of NXT), Aichner teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost to The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). At the 16 February house show, Aichner teamed with Marcel Barthel in a tag match lost to Jeet Rama & Tian Bing. On the following day, Aichner and Barthel wrestled and lost to Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). For the remainder of the month Aichner returned to singles matches against opponents including Ricochet, Brennan Williams, Roderick Strong and his former tag partner Marcel Barthel. After Aichner and Marcel Barthel defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan in a tag team match, he spent the remainder of the month in a singles matches against Brennan Williams, Tian Bing, Roderick Strong and Babatunde Aiyegbusi. On 5 April during the first day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, Aichner entered the NXT North American Championship Invitational, where he advanced in the first after eliminating Jason Kincaid. During the semifinals held on day three of WrestleMania Axxess, Aichner was eliminated by Akira Tozawa. Afterwards, Aichner went on to spend the remainder of the month in matches against Ricochet, Jeet Rama and Lars Sullivan. During mid-April, Aichner teamed with Marcel Barthel to wrestle teams including Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak. At a 27 April house show, Aichner and Barthel lost a tag match to the newcomer team known as the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe). During 5 May house show, Aichner had his first title match opportunity for the NXT North American Championship held by Adam Cole but did not succeed in winning the title. Afterwards, he went on to face The Velveteen Dream in a losing effort, following the remainder of the month with a succession of matches all won by the returning EC3 (previously known in WWE as Michael Hutter). During the course of June, Aichner faced new opponents including Kona Reeves, Tyler Bate and Wolfgang. He teamed with Kassius Ohno during the 2 June house show to defeat Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak. During the following week during a 12 June house show, Aichner teamed with Marcel Barthel in a tag match lost to Heavy Machinery. Two nights later, Aichner returned during the 14 June house show in a match lost to EC3. On the following night's house show, Aichner defeated Raul Mendoza. During the 27 June episode of NXT), Aichner defeated Mendoza in a dark match. At a 22 June house show, Aichner challenged reigning NXT Champion Aleister Black but did not succeed in winning the title. Returning for the following night's house show, Aichner lost a match against Babatunde Aiyegbusi. He went on to finish the month with tag matches, the first teaming with Dan Matha in a loss to the War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) during the 29 June house show. Aichner's final match of the month was during the 30 June house show teaming with Kassius Ohno & Mars Wang in a loss against The Forgotten Sons (Chad Lail, Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Aichner returned the following month during the 14 July house show, losing to Raul Mendoza in a rematch since their 21 June encounter. The following week, Aichner returned during the 20 July house show, winning a triple threat match against opponents Marcel Barthel and Tony Nese. His final match of the match was held on a 26 July house show in a match lost against Dominik Dijakovic. Returning late in the following month during the 30 August house show, Aichner teamed with Lars Sullivan in defeating Dan Matha & Marcel Barthel in a tag match. He ended the month during a 31 August house show in a match against Lio Rush, ending in a Double Count-Out finish. During the 6 September house show, Aichner revisited his prior rivalry with Raul Mendoza in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match, defeating Mendoza. During the following night's house show, Aichner defeated Luchador recruit Humberto Carrillo. On the following night at a 8 September house show, Aichner lost to recent NXT recruit Keith Lee. The following week during the 13 September house show, Aichner challenged reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet but did not succeed in winning the title. Eight nights later, Aichner returned for the 21 September house show, where he lost to recent NXT recruit Matt Riddle. During October, Aichner debuted in the NXT UK brand during the 13 October tapings in Plymouth, England, defeating UK wrestler Mark Andrews. He later during the tapings, lost to UK wrestler Flash Morgan Webster. The following night during the 14 October UK tapings, Aichner defeated UK wrestler Eddie Ryan. Returning to United States, Aichner's next match was during the 19 October house show, defeating NXT rookie Stacey Ervin Jr.. On 7 November, Aichner appeared during the WWE Germany Tryout event held in Cologne, Germany, defeating Marcel Barthel. Later in the month during the 24 November NXT UK Tapings, Aichner teamed with Marcel Barthel in a tag match defeating Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams. He returned stateside to finish the month with a match during the 29 November NXT house show, defeating Mansoor Al-Shehail. The following month Aichner continue his work in house events, ending the year with a Lumberjack match held during a 14 December house show, losing against German NXT recruit Marcel Barthel. Aichner made his televised return on the 23 January episode of NXT, teaming with Marcel Barthel in a tag match lost against Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. He made his return to NXT UK during the 16 January episode teaming with Marcel Barthel to defeat Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a tag match. With their steady work as a tag team, Aichner and Barthel received their first title opportunity during a 7 February live event, challenging for the NXT Tag Team Championship held by the War Raiders. Aichner and Barthel would wrestle in a tag team title rematch during a 9 February live event, once more failing to defeat the War Raiders for the championship. Aichner went on to make his return to television during the 10 April episode of NXT, in which he and Barthel lost a tag match against The Street Profits. Aichner and Bartnel made their return to NXT UK during the 12 June episode. On this date, Aichner and Barthel appeared as members of team Imperium alongside WALTER and proceeded winning their six-man tag match against team British Strong Style. EVOLVE Wrestling (2018-present) Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers including Aichner, were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On 28 October 2018 at EVOLVE 114, Aichner debuted in a match defeating reigning EVOLVE Champion Shane Strickland to win the title. This marked Aichner's first American championship reign. He returned the following month on November 9 for the EVOLVE 115 pay-per-view winning his first title defense match, defeating fellow NXT roster member Kassius Ohno. The following night at the EVOLVE 116 pay-per-view, Aichner defeated Anthony Henry in a non-title match by disqualification. On 15 December, Aichner returned at EVOLVE 117, during which he defended the EVOLVE Championship in a triple threat match, against Austin Theory and Roderick Strong. The match concluded with Aichner losing the EVOLVE Championship to Austin Theory. Aichner returned the following year in 2019 on January 18 at EVOLVE 119, defeating Darby Allin. The following night at EVOLVE 120 Aichner lost against Allin in a rematch. In wrestling * Finishing moves **'Hasta La Vista' (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb) ** Death Valley Driver ** Frog splash * Signature moves ** Double springboard moonsault ** Double underhook suplex ** Missile dropkick ** Pop up tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Sitout powerbomb ** Suicide elbow drop ** Superkick *'Nicknames' ** The Next Level *'Entrance themes' ** "Crimps" by Strangeletter (WWE) ** "Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)" by Shinedown (Independent circuit) ** "Level Up" by CFO$ (WWE) *'Teams and stables' **Imperium (NXT UK) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Of Wrestling' **cOw Interstate Championship (1 time) *'Dansk Pro Wrestling' **King Of The North Tournament (2014) *'Evolve' **Evolve Championship (1 time) *'New European Championship Wrestling' **NEW Hardcore Championship (1 time) **NEW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mexx **NEW World Tag Team Championship Tournament (2012) – with Mexx *'Power Of Wrestling' **POW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Mason *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 283 of the top 500 singles wrestlers on the PWI 500 in 2016 External links * Profile * Profile * WWE Cruiserweight Classic profile * WWE.com profile * Twitter Category:Italian wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New European Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Power Of Wrestling alumni Category:Dansk Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT UK current roster